Shira's diary
by roseluva0302
Summary: Hey! Its Shira here and read my diary on how I mange my move to Konoha!
1. Shira's Diary

Shira's Diary

Heyya! My name is Shira Daiyomondo and this is my diary. No peeking!

Saturday, December 15th 2012

Yay! War is over! Finally I don't have to kill anymore….

Since mom and dad died (damn that Obito!), I don't have a place to stay. But Aunt Tsunade said I could stay in Konoha! Where Naruto lives! Yipee! My friends will be soooo jelous of me… Hahahah! Serves them right for saying I don't have any skills. Pfft, having the powers of a demon whisperer is good enough. I don't need no weapons. In fact, I could have defeated Obito myself if I didn't arrive late on the battlefield.

I can't believe I finally get to live in Konoha! I've always wanted to live there.. But mom and dad said, "No, its too expensive…" blah blah blah. And about mom and dad… I have to go bury their remains… For the first time in my life, I actually miss them. They like to tease me about being the youngest in the family. But who cares! I was adopted anyway. I never knew my own parents so… yeah.

I don't know if I will survive in Konoha or not. I mean like, the only people I know are Naruto and Tsunade. I hope there will be other 17-year olds. Just like me.

I wonder what Konoha has. Maybe a shopping mall? Nah. A club? Maybe. Flower shop? Of course. Every town has a flower shop. The one in Isoyama (my former town) has one. I love going there smell flowers. I know I'm supposed to buy them, but who could I give them to? My parents? No way! The treat me like Cinderella. My brother? Noooo. That would be weird. If I bought flowers, I would give them to a random guy on the street rather than my brother.

I should get my hair done before I go to Konoha next Tuesday. Should I curl it or should I straighten it? Hmm. I think curls work best with my red dip-dyed hair.

I hope the sensei over there doesn't mind my lack of skills. I prefer using my demons rather than weapons because demons are actually living things compared to weapons. They (demons) know much better what to do.

XOXO, Shira


	2. Shira's Diary 1

**Tuesday, December 18th 2012**

OH. MY. GOSH.

I am in KONOHA right now! IT'S AWESOME HERE! I just arrived like, 10 minutes ago and I am in my apartment right now! Or should I say, _penthouse_…

I have an hour to unpack and then I'm having a tour from the one and only (drumroll please) NARUTO! Yippee! Yippee! Tsunade says that I will be assigned to team guy (?). I heard that one of the members passed away, and so I will be replacing him. I think.

Anyway on the paper Tsunade gave me, it wrote the people I was assigned with. I was assigned with TenTen (she sounds exotic) and Rock Lee (unique name he got there). TenTen is good with weapons, and Lee is…wait…..WHAT? It says he can't use ninjutsu. Okay… maybe it's just an error… No... Tsunade never has errors! Oh well. I will see for myself. Good thing I start on Thursday!

BTW, I saw… A flower shop! I think it was called the Yamanaka flower shop. I think. Not exactly sure, but, I guarantee its close to that.

The people here in Konoha seem really nice. I mean like, some little dude greeted me! How cool is that? In Isoyama nobody greets me. EVER.

I saw this guy… He had red marks on his cheeks, and he also had two canine teeth. He was with this really pretty blondie, who seemed nice. I'll go ask Naruto what's their names later. And about Naruto.. He looks like he has a lot of fan girls. (How do I know, you ask? I'm just looking out my window and trust me, there is like a Naruto parade outside.) Poor him. I hope he chooses the right girl.

And actually, I think Naruto would look good with that girl with the long, straight black hair. Oh. I see that she has them pearly white eyes. She must be a Hyuuga (did I spell that right?). She looks cute. And... she… looks shy as well. (She's literally hiding behind a wall. Well if I was there I would've done the same. Why? To take cover from the Naruto Parade.)

Uh oh. I'm supposed to be unpacking. I have to go. I hate it when I'm late.

Xoxo,_Shira_


	3. Shira's Diary 2

Friday, December 21st 2012

I have one word. WOW. This place is awesome. I have only been here for a few days and I am amazed.

Naruto showed me around Konoha and guess what? My apartment is right next to his! But, bad news is that now he comes over every morning to steal something from my fridge. I mean like, I know the food from Isoyama is good, but he doesn't have to take it all the time!

Anyway, I met a lot of people in the past two days. Like, the blondie and the guy with them fangs aren't actually dating. The guy with fangs was all like, "Yo! My name is Kiba Inuzuka. (And then he turned to Ino) And this is Ino Yamanaka.", and then I said, "Oh so she must be your girlfriend?", and then they were like, blushing and said "No, no, no, we are just friends." Man, I was so stupid to say that. I hope they forgive me.

I think me and Ino will be great friends. Why? She works at the flower shop! Yay! Aha! I know what to do. I should ask if I could help her out, I'm sure that'll make it up to her! But I realllyyy thought Ino and Kiba were together. I mean, they look so cute together! Their shipping name would be... Kibaino! I like the sound of that.

Anyway, the shy girl was Hinata Hyuuga. She was really nice to me, and she looked like she had a huge crush on Naruto. I would try to be cupid and make Naruto fall head-over-heels over Hinata.

Lastly, I met TenTen and Lee. It was true, Lee doesn't know any ninjutsu. It will be fun working with them! Lee has bushy brows (no offence!) and TenTen is a bit tomboyish (again, no offence!).

Tsunade was kind enough to give me the portfolio of the ninjas in Konoha. There was these names- Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aberume(?), Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, TenTen, Rock Lee and lastly Neji Hyuuga. Neji is the guy I'm replacing. It seems that he passed away during the shinobi war.

There is the 'Konoha 11' dinner tonight, and I'm supposed to attend. I hope I'll make friends!

_Xoxo, Shira_


	4. Shira's Diary 3

Saturday, December 22nd 2012

Aaaarghh I'm so tired!

Yesterday I attended the Konoha 11 dinner, and I asked Ino if I could help her out at the flower shop to make it up to her. She said sure, and now I have to be there (at the flower shop) at 5pm every Tuesday and Thursday. Great. Now I don't have any time to rest after my training. At all. And as for Kiba…He didn't really mind, as long as I treated him for ramen on Monday.

The host was Sasuke Uchiha, we ate at this really fancy restaurant. He announced that he was dating Sakura. I DID NOT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS SH*T! But then Ino explained everything about Sakura being Ino's good friend, they competed to be Sasuke's girlfriend, blah blah blah. I nearly fell asleep during our conversation.

But, there was good news. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto! YAY! She looked really happy throughout the whole dinner. And it gets even better! I think Naruto walked her home! Why do I think that? I saw them walking together after the dinner! All I have to do now is make it work. I believe Naruhina will happen!

Me, TenTen, Hinata, Sakura and Ino will be going shopping today. I don't know Sakura that well, but I'm sure we will be friends. Right? (Let's just hope she is not the 'old Sakura' Ino was talking about.)

What do I have tomorrow…? Oh yeah, I'm going to be staying in the library for a bit. Pfft, what am I saying, I hate reading. I think I'm just gonna go train with Guy- sensei and Lee. I hope I they don't mind my lack of skills.

I don't know what to do now, actually. Its 7:00 a.m. Oh. I just remembered something.

CHRISTMAS IS IN 3 DAYS PEOPLE! HOW CAN I FORGET THAT?

Omygosh omygosh omygosh! What do I do? PANIC, PANIC, PANIC! Wait a second, I'm getting a phone call.

…

It was Tsunade. She told me im the secret Santa for Kiba. She also told me she forgot it was Christmas soon because she got caught up in all the injuries from war and stuff.

I wanna get more details from her soon. I guess now I have something to do!

_Xoxo, Shira_


End file.
